


Шоколад

by jihiri_kuro



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Fantasy Creatures, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 01:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9693422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jihiri_kuro/pseuds/jihiri_kuro
Summary: Асами не любит сладкое... но Акихито всегда что-нибудь придумает!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Пересматривала "Шоколад" и перечитывала свой "Лисий след"... ну, все и смешалось...
> 
> Всем любви и шоколада (не только 14 февраля)!

      Зима в этом году в Токио выдалась особенно холодной. Акихито, кутаясь в куртку и пытаясь отогреть замерзшие ладони дыханием, — вот почему он не взял утром перчатки? — уже минут десять стоит неподалеку от входа в неприметную кондитерскую лавку, не решаясь зайти внутрь. В любой другой день он вошел бы туда не задумываясь… но не в ЭТОТ! Только любопытных взглядов толпящихся внутри девушек ему не хватало!  
      Акихито еще пару раз дышит на начавшие неметь пальцы; взгляд невольно задерживается на правом запястье. Может, амулет применить? Но он еще никогда не пробовал его действие сразу на всех людях, присутствующих рядом… да и внимание хозяина лавки ему необходимо…  
      — Такаба-сан? Давно не виделись! Вам что-то угодно?  
      Акихито едва не подпрыгивает от неожиданности, но, взяв себя в руки, оборачивается с приветливой улыбкой:  
      — Кабаяши-сан? Простите, я… мне… в общем…  
      Невысокий кругленький пожилой мужчина, похожий на ожившую статуэтку Хотея — хозяин лавки, с которым Акихито познакомился прошлой осенью на выставке национальных сладостей — понимающе улыбается смущенному молодому человеку:  
      — Хотите сделать несколько фотографий, не так ли? Проходите, пожалуйста: надеюсь, клиентки будут не против! Прошу, прошу!  
      Акихито только благодарно кивает: конечно, он пришел сюда не фотографировать… но почему бы не сделать парочку снимков? А свою просьбу он изложит потом, без посторонних глаз и ушей…  
  
      Внутри магазинчика, как и предполагал фотограф, толпятся девочки и молодые женщины, громко щебеча друг с другом и двумя сбивающимися с ног продавщицами. Они плотно обступают витрины, традиционные наборы вагаси на которых сегодня заменил шоколад всех форм и видов. Акихито тут же хватается за камеру и с удовольствием щелкает куклу лет пяти, крепко прижимающую к себе розовый пакет с ленточкой одной рукой, а второй пытаясь целиком затолкать в рот огромного шоколадного зайца. Затем — стайку школьниц, прошмыгнувших мимо с добычей: шоколадными сердцами в красной фольге. Ловит в объектив томный взгляд и дразнящую улыбку красотки с фиолетовыми волосами, ожидающую, когда ей упакуют коробку конфет… Он уже входит во вкус и совсем забывает о настоящей цели своего визита, когда Кабаяши-сан деликатно касается его локтя:  
      — Такаба-сан? Прошу сюда!  
      И Акихито, испытывая нечто вроде сожаления, торопится вслед за хозяином за прилавок и дальше, вглубь здания.  
  
      В кабинете, обставленном в традиционном стиле, царит уютная теснота и всепроникающий запах всевозможных сладостей. Акихито неловко пристраивается на дзабутоне и уже мучительно раздумывает, с чего же начать, как Кабаяши-сан невольно приходит к нему на помощь:  
      — Итак, я правильно понял: вы пришли сюда не только фотографировать, Такаба-сан?  
      — Ну, да, — фотограф, чувствуя, как от смущения уже заполыхали уши, решительно признается, словно кидаясь с разбегу в воду: — Мне нужен шоколад. На завтра. Только… не совсем обычный.  
      Если хозяина и удивляет желание молодого человека купить шоколад на День Святого Валентина, то он тактично делает вид, что это — в порядке вещей.  
      — Что именно должно быть необычным, Такаба-сан?  
      — Он должен… понравиться человеку, который терпеть не может сладкое.  
      — Хмм… это не так и сложно, полагаю. Как вы отнесетесь к тому, чтобы приготовить его собственноручно?  
      — Ой, а можно? — да это — просто идеальный вариант! Акихито и мечтать о таком не смел!  
      Кабаяши-сан широко улыбается, еще больше становясь похожим на Будду Счастья:  
      — Мне очень понравились ваши фотографии с выставки, молодой человек. Сразу видно руку мастера! А один мастер всегда с удовольствием поможет другому!  
      Хозяин грузно поднимается со своего места и проходит к стенному шкафу, из которого извлекает чистый рабочий халат и протягивает его опешившему гостю:  
      — Прошу! А свои вещи вы смело можете оставить здесь!  
      Акихито не раздумывая стягивает с плеч куртку, облачается в поданный халат, а потом, спохватившись, быстро достает из рюкзака небольшую стеклянную бутылку и прячет ее в карман. И только после этого направляется вслед за Кабаяши-саном в недра загадочного мира волшебных сладостей.  
  
      Кухня при лавке действительно напоминает мастерскую какого-нибудь волшебника… ну, или алхимика. Булькающие кастрюли на закопченной плите, склянки с разноцветными жидкостями, мешки и коробки с порошками, металлические формочки с застывающими шоколадными фигурками… И запахи! Сладкие и пряные, щекочущие ноздри и вызывающие непроизвольное желание облизнуться… Акихито сглатывает слюну — еще немного, и она будет неприлично капать! — и идет вслед за хозяином к столу, за которым усердно трудятся три девушки, старательно не замечающие смущения молодого человека.  
      В следующие полчаса фотограф с удивлением узнает, что шоколад бывает не только просто черным, молочным или белым… Под лекцию Кабаяши-сана он пробует образцы продукта, выращенного в Южной Америке, Африке и Океании, но все равно не может различить нюансы вкуса, о которых ему так вдохновенно рассказывает хозяин лавки. В конце-концов, Акихито почти наугад тычет в черно-коричневую плитку со слегка горчащим послевкусием (кажется, перуанский… или мадагаскарский?), после чего ему торжественно вручают небольшую кастрюльку и предоставляют место у плиты.  
      Глядя в темную вязкую массу, лениво лопающуюся пузырями, Акихито задумывается: что бы ему добавить, чтобы понравилось его привередливому… объекту одаривания? Один важный ингридиент у него имеется: немного любимого коньяка Асами — «надеюсь, он не заметит, что бутылка в баре лимузина полупуста!» Но явно необходимо еще что-нибудь… Акихито закрывает глаза и представляет своего любовника: его темные волосы, насмешливые золотистые глаза, запах сигарет и дорогого парфюма… точно — лимонная цедра и имбирь! Отлично подойдет к шоколаду с коньяком… и самому Асами.  
      Получив у Кабаяши-сана необходимое, Акихито, высунув от усердия кончик языка, старательно подмешивает в шоколадную массу пряности и немного тростникового сахара — ровно столько, чтобы подчеркнуть природную горчинку — а потом, прислушавшись к совету мастера — щепотку соли — «вот увидите, Такаба-сан, это обязательно подчеркнет вкус!» Сняв варево с огня и слегка его остудив, фотограф щедро добавляет коньяку, еще раз перемешивает и выливает готовый шоколад в услужливо подставленную одной из девушек форму: слава богам, просто — стандартные шоколадные квадратики, а не какие-нибудь сердечки или котики! После чего, не удержавшись, подцепляет немного оставшейся в кастрюльке массы на палец и пробует, чтобы проверить, что же вышло.  
      Результат превосходит все его ожидания: получилось… похоже на поцелуй Асами — горечь и сладость в равных пропорциях, пряная нотка имбиря, как его извечные поддразнивания, и тонкий цитрусовый аромат, бодрящий, как легкое чувство опасности. И знакомый вкус коньяка, кружащий голову и лишающий остатков здравого смысла… словно сам любовник и его прикосновения.  
  
      — Ну, как, Такаба-сан? Получилось то, что вы хотели?  
      — О, да! — только и может выдохнуть Акихито и еще раз облизывает палец. — Получилось… просто волшебно! Спасибо вам, Кабаяши-сан! Вы действительно — мастер!  
      — Я? — хозяин смеется, а его объемистое брюшко колышется, словно суфле. — Что вы! Я не собираюсь приписывать себе чужие успехи! Замечательный вкус — только ваша заслуга… как и волшебство, созданное вложенной в шоколад вашей любовью! — голос пожилого человека понизился до заговорщицкого шепота: — Ведь должны же вы были унаследовать хоть немного талантов своей замечательной семьи!  
      Акихито от неожиданности едва не роняет кастрюлю. Его семьи! Он что — имеет в виду НАСТОЯЩУЮ семью? Откуда тогда он узнал, что… Осторожно поставив кастрюлю на стол, молодой человек касается правого запястья пальцами левой руки… точно! Как же он сразу не догадался? Вместо кругленького старичка ему скалит в улыбке белоснежные острые зубки тануки; рядом за столом почти не сдерживаясь хихикают две лисички-кицунэ и нэкомата. Акихито совсем недавно обнаружил, что амулет тетушки Сорано не только помогает избежать нежелательного внимания, но и позволяет его обладателю видеть истинную форму екаев — как сейчас.  
      — Для меня большая честь — услужить вам, Акихито-доно! — низко кланяется Кабаяши-сан, хитро сверкая черными бусинками глаз. — Прошу простить, что не открылся вам сразу — я не хотел смущать вас еще больше.  
      — Да нет… все нормально! — Акихито, поборов смущение, возвращает поклон хозяину магазинчика. — Спасибо вам за помощь… сколько с меня за шоколад?  
      — Что вы, что вы! — возмущенно машет руками пожилой тануки. — Никаких денег! Удовольствие служить вам — достаточно высокая плата за мои ничтожные советы и помощь! Кланяйтесь от меня госпоже Киндай-но Сорано, передавайте мой привет и приглашение заходить в любое время, когда она соизволит посетить мир людей!  
      Акихито, конечно, тут же возмущается: как это — он ничего не должен? Результатом ожесточенного спора становится обещание от фотографа обновить рекламные снимки в магазинчике, а от Кабаяши-сана — бесконечные благодарности и дополнительный сверток с фирменными сладостями. После чего хозяин выводит гостя на улицу через черный ход, прощается с ним и исчезает так быстро, что Акихито думает — а не почудилось ли ему все произошедшее? Но ни пакет с шоколадом для Асами, ни подаренный набор вагаси никуда не пропадают… и даже не превращаются в листья, как деньги от тануки! Улыбнувшись, молодой человек выуживает из подарка кусочек екана, с удовольствием лакомится им и направляется домой. Настроение просто прекрасное… и, несмотря на февральский холод, Акихито чувствовует лишь согревающее душу тепло.  
  
      Черный лимузин, внезапно остановившийся рядом, нисколько его не пугает — во-первых, не впервой… а во-вторых, эта машина ему прекрасно известна… как и человек, выглянувший в окно с заднего сидения.  
      — Малыш? Где ты пропадаешь, позволь узнать? И почему не отвечаешь на звонки?  
      Акихито виновато косится на дисплей мобильного: ого! Двенадцать пропущенных вызовов… и пять минут первого? Он же провел в лавке Кабаяши-сана от силы час… наверное…  
      — Эм… прости… у меня было дело… очень-очень важное!  
      — Садись в машину! — в голосе Асами — досада: наверное, волновался… думал, что его чудовище опять по уши влипло в неприятности… Акихито без пререканий забирается в салон, устраивается рядом с любовником и душераздирающе вздыхает. «Надеюсь, он не очень сердится… А то ссориться в такой день… ой, точно! Уже четырнадцатое наступило!» Украдкой взглянув на Асами, молодой человек неожиданно встречается глазами с внимательным янтарным взглядом и тут же ерзает от смущения.  
      — Признавайся уже, что натворил! — теперь голос звучит устало и снисходительно, а Акихито жадно разглядывает красивое лицо любовника с морщинкой между бровей и едва заметной синевой теней, залегших под глазами. Асами устало опускает веки и затягивается неизменной сигаретой, и тогда фотограф, дождавшись шумного дымного выдоха, решительно обнимает его за шею и целует, чтобы проверить — не ошибся ли он со вкусом шоколада. И с удовлетворением отмечает горечь и сладость в равных пропорциях, привычно бодрящее легкое чувство опасности, вкус коньяка и сигарет, кружащий голову и лишающий остатков здравого смысла… все именно так, как нужно. Удивленный любовник отвечает на поцелуй, притягивает ближе, внимательно смотрит в горящие серые глаза:  
      — Акихито? Что…  
      — Ничего, Рюичи! — выдыхает Акихито, смущенно улыбаясь мужчине. — Я просто нашел шоколад, который тебе понравится… и который тебе подходит.  
      Асами улыбается в ответ, ерошит светлые волосы любовника, торопливо тушит сигарету и снова целует Акихито — до сбившегося дыхания и звезд перед глазами.  
      Чтобы тот не сразу заметил лежащую за спинкой сидения красную коробочку с дорогим шоколадом, доставленным по заказу прямо из Швейцарии…

* * *

      — Рюичи? Тебе правда нравится?  
      — Лисенок, ты уже третий раз спрашиваешь! Может, уже признаешься, в чем подвох?  
      — К…какой подвох? Ты о чем?  
      — Разве не заметно, что я уже полплитки съел — и это при том, что не люблю сладкое? Так что давай, признавайся: что за екайская магия в этом шоколаде и какого действия мне от него ожидать?  
      — Да никакой там магии… и вообще ничего такого… ладно, ладно, признаю: я у тебя немного коньяка… эээ… позаимствовал.  
      — Ты неисправим, малыш. Только коньяк, да? Ни чар, ни афродизиаков, ни отравы?  
      — Какой еще отравы?! Я что — сам себе враг?  
      — О, наконец-то ты признал это!  
      — Что именно?  
      — Что ты без меня жить не сможешь!  
      — Самодовольный ублюдок! Знал бы, что ты так… слабительного б добавил!.. Пусти!  
      — Ни за что, малыш. Только не сегодня! К тому же, твой шоколад вскружил мне голову… хм, а это идея!  
      — Эй, ты что творишь, старый извращенец?  
      — А на что это похоже? Размазываю шоколад на твоей груди… ммм!..  
      — Какого ты продукты переводишь?!  
      — Разве? Я просто решил приправить этим замечательным шоколадом свое любимое блюдо… Уверяю тебя, что ни грамма не пропадет!  
      — Все-таки ты — долбанный извращенец и… мфф… ахх!  
      — А ты такой вкусный, мой милый Акихито!.. Кстати: ты сегодня работаешь?  
      — А? Не…не помню… Нет, кажется…  
      — Вот и замечательно. Проведешь этот день со мной в постели. Согласен?  
      — Ооо! Ааах!.. Рю…и…чи…  
      — Будем считать, что это — «да». Акихито?  
      — Ммм?  
      — Принесешь еще как-нибудь… такой шоколад, хорошо?


End file.
